


1,2,3 Bang

by kplex12



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Kim Seungmin, Hurt Lee Felix, Hurt Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Only In Chapter 10 & 11, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, They all need a hug, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: 1 - Felix2- Jeongin3 - SeungminIt was was just supposed to be a happy event until it all went wrong .





	1. Shot 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was just supposed to be a happy even until it all went wrong .

Today was supposed to be like any other performance for StrayKids, Stays were doing the fan chant to the Get Cool. Nothing could go wrong from the normal performance. 

 

Unnoticed to anyone in the crowd someone had a gun out he was pointing right at seungmin the gunman was waiting for the perfect moment before he fired the gun at him. Stray kids were midway into the performance when Felix noticed something in the crowd. It had a blackish grey tint to it, on felix's next part he could see it more clearly. 

 

His eyes widen in horror as he saw the object was a gun and it was pointed at seungmin. As soon as seungmin was in the front felix could tell the gun was gonna go off "seungmin watch out " he yelled before pushing him out of the way then getting shot with two bullets. 

 

Seungmin didn't have time to react before filex pushed for some reason than a liquid substance touching his face ."felix hyung " he heard Jeongin say before hearing two gun shots an more of what ever the liquid was splattered on his face.

 

 

Seungmin finally looked down to see felix and jeongin on the ground with almost pulls of blood around them. He then looked up at his hyungs who all had shocked/ horrified expressions on their faces. Seungmin was finally about to speak until every thing went black. The last thing he head was one of the members scream before it went silent

 

 


	2. Shot 2

The rest of the members were left in total shock they were just silent as if you could hardly hear the screaming an crying from their fans. They were performing one minute then gunshots were fired then last the maknae were all on the gunshot wounds. 

 

The staff and security guards were trying to get everyone out; while the other staff members came over to pull the others away. The staff was followed by medics with three stretchers for jeongin, seungmin, and felix. 

 

Once in the dressing room, the silence continued for another minute or two until it was finally was broke by Minho "w-we need to go get felix, seungmin, and jeongin, their waiting for us outside " minho said standing up from his seat and started too slowly walk to the door.

 

Chan quickly got up and grabbed minho by the shoulder, minho looked at chan"what o-our members weren't just shot out at t-their outside " he said before falling to his knees an started crying " t-t-their out there waiting "

 

Chan looked down as tears spilled from his eyes,jisung was holding hungjin as he started crying changbin, and woojin were still speechless but they didn't stop the tears from flowing down.

 

Felix, Seungmin and, Jeongin were quickly rushed to the hospital when the three arrived they were quickly rushed off into to surgery. Around the same time, the others were just arriving at the hospital. "we're looking for our friends "woojin said as he rushed up to the front desk

 

" Names please"

 

"Lee Yongbok, Kim Seungmin, and Yang Jeongin" He said. The desk lady typed on the computer "Ok,  your three friends we're just, taken in for surgery, they should be out in a few hours"

 

Woojin only nodded an walked back over to the other members "their in surgery surgery right now", the others nodded before they all took a seat. 

 

 

" _Code Orange assistance needed in the East, West and North surgery_ _room_ "

 

"you don't thinks that's them do " Hyugjin asked the others members just shrugged their shoulders. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone first I hope you enjoy it cuz I feel like this chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be. Second didn't anyone else feel the heart break from Lee know. 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think  
> Bye  
> <3


	3. Shot 3

About forty-five minutes had passed with change and the others had been in the hospital nobody had spoken since. Until a doctor walked into the waiting room. 

 

"Anyone here knows a Lee Felix," The doctor said the six members looked at each other before getting up. Then rushing over to the doctor"yes were his bandmates and friends " Chan said."Well I have some bad news, your friend lost a lot of blood an, we're trying to stop it the best we can but he's gonna need a blood transfusion" the doctor said looking at the six of them. 

 

"So what's gonna happen to him "changbin "well do any of you have O positive blood, "he asked "I do" chan, minho, and changbin said. The doctor nodded well we only need one you to come with me.

 

"I'll d"

 

 

"Okay I'll do it " Minho said quickly cutting off chcan and changbin "alright come with me." minho nodded as he followed the doctor to go and get his blood drawn "please make it through this" minho thought to himself as the nurse poked the needle into his arm. 

 

Five minutes had passed before Minho had came back an sat down with the rest of the group. “Are you okay”Jisung asked Minho only have a small node;Jisung sighed before everything went back to silent. 

* * *

 

Pretty soon seconds turned to minutes then minutes to hours. Chan and the others hadn't moved from there seats not wanting miss the moment the youngest three came out of the surgery room. 

 

They ignored all the calls they we getting from their families manager and other jyp artist. It was getting late into the night everyone was starting to get restless, they were so hungry but didn't dare to leave theirs. 

 

About Seven hours of being there the manager only stopped by once begging the members to go home and get rest as,they all looked dead tired but they didn't move a single inch off there seats. “Please at least eat something” Their manager said desperately. 

 

“How can I eat anything knowing my friends are fighting for their lives ” Hyunjin said as he started to cry, the manger just sighed not knowing what to do. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another day another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I have some news for everyone. 
> 
> Very soon two hidden relationships will be hinted at then be revealed, but for now it'll be kept a secret. 
> 
> So comment an tell me which 4 members are in a the hidden relationships also don't for get to tell me what you thought of this chapter. 
> 
> Bye   
> <3


	4. 3 shots your out pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is not for the weak hearted so im warning you now but if your a dare devil then be my guest an read but again this chapter is not for the weak hearted. also do not that i dont want this every happen and i love the maknae line . well enough talk enjoy reading .

By the 11th hour, sleep had totally defeated them. None of the six could keep their eyes open any longer, at this time the manager had called a few guards to come an get the sleeping members and take them back to their dorm.

* * *

 

About an hour later or so Jeongin had finally was out surgery for the poor maknae both bullets had shattered into pieces. Another hour Seungmin was let for his case both bullets hit two major arteries one of which caused blood to start to fill one of his lungs. Then finally after two hours Felix, it was a surprise to the doctors that he even made the first bullet went straight through his kidney and the second broke two of his ribs and not only that he lost a lot of blood. Each of the maknae lines surgeries was 50/50 chance of living but the three had a successful surgery.

The three were all placed in the same room an checked on every two hours. It was concluded that they would all be in a coma but for how long was unknown it days, weeks or even months.

When one of the nurses came in to check on the three, their monitors just started to go off. Her eyes widen as rushed out the room to go an get the doctors. Not even a second doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

Seungmin's body began to shack violently as started to cough up blood. Felix's lips were blue as he was unable to breathe. For Jeongin they didn't so he was rushed off for a CT scan while seungmin was rushed back into the surgery another code orange was called for him. While that was going the nurses and doctor were trying to their best to get felix breathing but nothing was helping the line on his monitor was going down.

Thats, when the doctor realized what was going "his going into, cardiac arrest nurse yukki go and get a doctor wang" he said "yes doctor ming " she said running off then a minute later coming "wang its bad he's going into cardiac arrest " Ming said wang rushed over to felix "we only have one have one choice we have to use the defibrillator " wang said

"Is that our only option " ming said wang nodded " nurse and get the defibrillator and hurry we don't have much time?" wang said the nurse nodded. fifty-six seconds later the nurse followed by two other nurses came back into the room with the defibrillator at the same time there was a loud beeping sound coming off felix's monitor "hurry and hook him up " ming said.

The quickly and frantically hooked up felix to the machine "aright start at three hundred volts " the nurse nodded grabbing the handles then rubbing "three, two, one clear' wang said before the nurse pressed the two handles down on felix's chest. His body shot up after being shocked, they wait a few seconds "alright turn it up to four hundred volts " wang said nurse yukki nodded as she turned it up.

While the other nurse did the same process as before "okay "

"3"  
"2"  
"1'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so i know of you might have threw something or are crying so why don't you let me know in the comments also part 2 is being written as we speak also don't forget to say who you think think the 2 secret couples are. 
> 
> well bye  
> <3
> 
> my twitter  
> kplex12


	5. 3 shots your out pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning from last time this story is not for the weak hearted.

3"  
"2"  
"1"

"Clear"

The nurse quickly placed the handles on Felix's chest an watched again as his body went up then down from being shocked.

They waited a few second, the line on the monitor remained straight not changing one bit "turn it up to a thousand volts ". "That's way too many volts for his body it won't be able to handle"ming said in protest.

"Well, this is our only option! now turn it up to a thousand volts "wang said. Yukki nodded as she turned it up to a thousand. Wang had looked at felix "alright 3,2,1 ".

"Clear"!

The nurse for the final time pressed the handles down on his chest an watched his body spring up like the last two times. They waited looking at the monitor"come on kid"ming thought. Wang let out a sigh, but right as he was about to speak.

Felix's monitor was no longer showing a straight line  
it started to make a beeping noise ming and wang looked at each other "get him on an iv and breathing tube'"ming said the nurses nodded .  
  
Unlike Felix, the doctor and nurses had to take seungmin to another room to before going to the surgery room as they had to sedate him first but it was proved to be difficult as he continued as his whole body shook and violently coughed up blood.

* * *

 

It took a full five minutes before they were finally able to sedate him then the doctor sent him to get an MRI. An upon looking at the image of seungmin"s body. Doctor Oh notice that his wound reopened and blood was still leaking in his lung.

Not only that but he was gonna need a blood transfusion, which they were lucky enough to get it right before he needed to head into surgery again. Once in the surgery room doctor oh consciously and carefully cleaned the leak in seungmin's lung up.

Once that was done he began to stitch the hole back then went to restitch up the opened wound. "Alright good work everyone " Oh had said when the surgery was complete. Soon after seungmin was sent back the room with felix.

* * *

 

Jeongin had been sent straight to a cat scan an after not being able to see anything doctor jess had called for him to have an x-ray when they still couldn't find the problem. He was sent to have an MRI like seungmin were they finally found the problem at hand.

Doctor Jessi had missed three of the shattered bullet fragments that were still inside of him one of the fragments had cut one of his organs and the fluids were leaking down into his stomach destroying some of the stomach tissue.

Jeongin was sent right back to the surgery; Doctor jessi quickly began to remove the three missed. She then began to clean out his stomach then repaired. The damaged stomach tissue after that he was sent back to the room with felix and seungmin.

* * *

 

Some more time had passed, it was around 8am when straykids manager had returned back to the hospital to have to meet with doctor ming . He walked through hospital looking for his office until he found an knocked on the door.

“Come in “ming said their manager only sighed before walking into the office and shutting the door behind him.”,please have a seat and also what is your name”?

Their manager nodded before taking a seat “my name is taejin” he said ming only nodded “Well Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin and the youngest Yang Jeongin faced very critical damage they're all lucky to be alive “ming said.

Looking down at the maknae lines paperwork “ look,I just want to know when they can start performing again”taejin said.Ming looked at taejin”Sir i don't know about their in a coma”

“For how long they need to get back on stage as soon as possible”their manager said; Ming looked at “ his got to be kidding right now” he thought to himself.

“I don't know how long i may be a doctor but a coma is unpredictable it could takes days,weeks,months or maybe even a year or so before they wake up”ming said as he started as he became irritated.

“Well they need to start performing again so can't you just wake them”their manager said. Ming sighed in frustration as he really wanted to cuss taejin,because he was sound really dumb but ming had to keep it professional.

“Look even if they do wake up they wont be able to do much”he said looking at taejin “yes they can as soon as they wake get a day of rest they'll be brack practicing and good as new” their manager said.

Ming closed his for three seconds an took a breath,cause he honestly want move across his desk and slap this guy across his face.”that would be totally impossible;those three are gonna need both physical and mental therapy and their gonna help with basic needs 4 to 6 months at least while they heal”

Ming stood up from his seat and grabbed his clipboard then walked over to the door “well this meeting is over, I have patients to tend to” he said opening the door.

Taejin nodded before getting up then leaving.Ming followed also walled out an shut. He saw nurse yukki and walked over to her”yukki have you done the check up on those boys “he asked.

She nodded “their heartbeats, vital signs and blood pressure are all good and stable she said as he handed him the a clipboard.”also are you okay you seem frustrated like you've just had the dumbest conversation every”.

“You have no idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so their manager was basically being a dick. Comment an tell me what was your reaction to him and comment an tell what you thought of this chapter an I hopped you enjoyed. 
> 
> Also the next chapter won't be out till late Saturday or early Sunday along with a few my other stories. 
> 
> Well bye  
> <3
> 
> My Twitter  
> Kplex12


	6. 3 shots your out pt 3

_Chan smiled looking off into the crowd as he an the others performed get cool. Until he heard a loud gunshot, he looked over to see felix on the ground in a pool of blood._

_He then heard a few more gunshots to the rest of the members in the same position as felix in a pool of their own of blood. Chan was completely still as looked over into the crowd only to see a dark void._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT"_

Chan shot from his sleep in a complete sweat he ran his fingers through his hair an looked over out the window to see it was moring he sighed before remembering about what happened yesterday. " maybe it was all just a dream " he thought.

He looked over to see changbin, he quickly got up off his bed an jumped on changbin's " bin, bin, bin " chan said as he shook changbin "bin " he said "what and will you stop shacking me, please"changbin said finally waking ''sorry" Chan said as he let him go changbin was about to say something .

Until a loud scream rang through the whole dorm chan and changbin looked at each other before quickly getting up rushing out of their shared room the source of the scream.

The scream soon turned into crying as they enter Woojin, Felix Jeongin, and Minho's room. When they entered the room they saw woojin holding a distraught hyunjin " why couldn't it be a dream " hyunjin said as he cried.

Some time had passed hyunjin had finally calmed down an everyone was sitting around the table the three empty shares could hardly go unnoticed. Woojin let out a sigh of frustration as he looked down at his hands.

"Guys," their manager said as he entered the door an walked over to where the table was. "Any news on Felix, Seungmin or Jeongin, " chan asked their manager " no, but you guys are needed at you the police station they're still trying to find the person who did this and they need your statements "

"I don't want to nor do I want to relive that moment, " Han said finally speaking since the whole incident. Taejin sighed " look I tried to hold it off the best I could," he said.

Chan looked around at the members before standing up from his seat "look lets get dress an get this over with it " he said. The others only nodded before also getting up and heading off to get dress.

After they were all dressed and good to go they were headed off to the police station. When they got there they were told to sit and wait, but the wait wasn't long. As a cop came an asked for them to come one at a time into the interrogation room.

First was Woojin since he was the oldest next was Chan then Minho then followed by the rest of the members. Each of them gave their statement of what happened that day. Hyunjin and Minho had gotten very emotional while speaking about that day.

Once the interrogation was over the officer sent them on their way as all their stories match up and He didn't need to investigate them any farther.

The Next Day   
The next wasn't any better everyone was in the living room minus the chan who was on the phone with the manager and the maknae line in the hospital.

Chan walked into the living with a sigh "what did manager hyung say "? " he said we should all get dress we have practice in thirty minutes " Chan said looking at his members "your kidding us right cause there is no way in hell I'm going to practice" Hyunjin said as he stood up from where he was sitting at.

"Hyunjin this isn't up for debate," chan said looking at the young rapper ; hyunjin gripped his fist tightly together looking at chan "unless you've forgotten three of our members were shot less than three days ago ".

  
" Hyunjin thats enough, " Woojin said as he stood up and walked over to chan's side hyunjin looked at the two "I see how it is you" guys don't care about them at all do you, " he said with a looked of anger. "hyunjin we do care, " Chan said

"I can't tell "

Woojin was starting to get angry of course he cared about Felix,Seungmin, and Jeongin "Hyunjin of course we care but we're still idols and we have a job to uphold" Woojin said.

Hyunjin was beyond mad "fuck being an idol those are own friends they're more important" He yelled "look chan and woojin are right " Changbin said finally speaking up.

"Your own there side wow I'm really getting a new side of you guys the side were you care more about your job then you friends" Hyunjin said looking at the three "look I'm the leader here" chan said.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes "leader, I see no leader what I see is a selfish coward, so don't say your a leader cause your no leader of mine " He said before walking off. Minho had gotten up an looked chan, woojin, and changbin "he isn't lying".

Minho then walked off following hyunjin as for Jisung he didn't know what to say he only sat there in silence he looked at chan an could see the hurt all over his face, but he could also understand how hyunjin was feeling. Jisung stood up with a sign and walked away.

"Chan are you okay" Woojin asked looking at the the leader, chan didn't say anything before walking out the front door and slamming the door behind him. Woojin and Changbin looked at each other before the both of them sat back down on the couch not knowing what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay everyone I'm with another chapter also congrats to Jae hyuk for making the debut team for ygtb. 
> 
> Any way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter also what do you think will happen between chan and hyunjin will they make up or will they keep an awkward silence between each other. And very soon one of the members is gonna break. 
> 
> I wonder who? 
> 
> Comment down below and tell what you think on this chapter and your thoughts on Chan and Hyunjin
> 
> Well bye <3
> 
> My Twitter  
> Kplex12


	7. Fallen Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, No I'm not dead I've just been preparing for a play that I'm in and that taken up of my time.

Its been about two months since the incident with the youngest members of stray kids.

Hyunjin and Minho still were upset with Chan leading them to flat out ignore chan, an also woojin and changbin.

Hyungjin was most upset with changbin for taken chan and woojin side because he felt like changbin was betraying a certain someone.

  
Hyunjin and Minho mostly kept to themselves only conversating with Jisung every once in a while. Chan, on the other hand, tried to fix things with hyunjin and Minho but, the two weren't having it and frankly didn't care what he had to say anymore.

  
Chan tried to talk to them every chance he had by they would walk away. The two also had stopped coming to the table to eat dinner they would just eat in their own room.

  
Woonjin one day had gotten feed up with them causing him to yelled at them for the way they've been treating everyone, but that didn't make things any better.

After getting yelled at by woojin, hyunjin started to yell back which lead the two into a full-blown augment.

"I'm not gonna be lead by that worthless asshole who calls himself our leader"Hyunjin had yelled

Chan held back his tears as he left the dorm. Woojin blood began to boil before he slapped Hyunjin.

  
Hyunjin held his cheek in pain as tears spilled from his eyes. "You heartless prick, do ever stop and take chan's feelings into consideration " Woojin yelled before walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you all enjoyed, please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> My Twitter  
> Kplex12


	8. Bullet For A Leader

Chan signed as he walked into the cafe, he would usually go to when he was upset. An that's been a lot lately for the past two months. Chan would take a seat a few feet from a window and order a coffee but never drink it. He would only stare at an going into deep thought like was he was now.

  
"Bang Chan right"

  
Chan was spooked by the voice he looked up to see none other then seventeen's leader S.coups or Seungcheol.

"Hello sunbaenim, " Chan said bowing "No, need to be all formal just call me hyung, "Seungcheol said chan only nodded before looking back down at his coffee."So let me guess you and your band mates aren't on speaking terms"

  
Chan looked up at Seungcheol in surprise and shock" how could you guess so easily" he asked" I guess you could say in a way I was sitting in your exact same position"

Chan gave a confused look at Seungcheol" how what happened" he asked curiously"About two years ago our chan got really sick to the point we didn't think he was gonna make " Seungcheol began to explain.

"Everyone was really worried and stressed about chan at first we tried to keep calm but that didn't do any good soon everyone started arguing fighting no one wanted to here look or see one other "

Seungcheol sighed as he remembered the events that played out."What about you"?

"Me, I tried the best that I could to keep the peace but nothing worked." Chan looked at the Seungcheol " what happened next" chan asked.

" Well I was under a lot of stress I felt like I couldn't do anything for my members at that time an I didn't even allow myself to cry," he said"why didn't you cry if you were hurting, "chan asked.

" I guess I told myself what's the point of crying if I can help my members I'm not a good leader at all if I can't be there for Chan or anyone else like I want to. So I wrote them a note and I left; days went by I didn't contact anybody and all those days I spent alone I let myself think and that's when I actually cried for the first time since the arguments and Chan getting sick".

  
Chan was so intrigued by Seungcheol by what happened between him and his members if he ever saw Seventeen or the videos he saw they were mostly very happy they were very amazing and very talented." After crying what seemed like two days I finally went back to the dorm and there I was greeted by everyone they were all distraught they were crying explaining how they been calling me for the past few days trying to get a hold of me; an at that moment I broke down an cried in front of them”.

 

"So when you cried in front of them what they say or do, " chan asked"well after I cried and they cried with me, after that we all sat down and talk things out and expressed our feelings towards one another that we shouldn't be fighting our main priority was to chan and him getting better"seungcheol said chan only nodded before looking back down at his cup " well I've told you my story now it's time for you to tell me yours"

 

Chan looked at Seungcheol and began to tear up without even realizing he was crying."I..I.I..i just want to be a good leader but how can I be a good leader if I can't protect my bandmates" Chan said whipping his tears away "Hyunjin and Minho hate me and their always getting into an argument with woojin " Chan said as he continued to cry Seungcheol only nodded understanding chan completely.

"Have you visited the three members that are the hospital since the accident?" he asked. Chan shook his head no and cried even more "no, I could bring myself to go visit them I don't think any of the others have gone to see them either" Chan said.

  
Seungcheol nodded again think back to how it was for him and not bring himself to go see chan.”I just feel like; I'm not cut out to be a leader" "

  
"Well no one is a perfect leader,"seungcheol said chan looked up at the older "all leaders may be different but we all sure one thing in common, we want what's best for our group and maybe soon you and your members will reconnect an see that all this fighting was pointless ".Chan nodded in agreement he let took in a deep breath before exhaling" your right thank you hyung " Chan said seungcheol smiled "anytime also give me your phone so I can " chan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone an handed it to seungcheol "anytime you feel down or just wanna talk feel free to calm" chan smiled an nodded " thank you again i really need this talk " seungcheol smiled."Anytime see you later chan " he said waving goodbye as he walked out the cafe.

 

Chan looked out the window before pulling out his phone an dialing a number he waited for answer as the phone rung "what do you want"  the person on the other end said as he answered the phone "listen hyunjin can you and minho please come to the cafe so we can talk things out please " chan said but instead of the getting answering hyungjin  hung the phone up on chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope all have and good this chapter took a while to right cause at first didn't know how wanted to but lucky even thing turned out perfectly also I hoped everyone enjoyed our special guest S.Coups the wonderful leader of seventeen. 
> 
> So comment below ant tell me what you think and also what do think will happen next
> 
> My Twitter:   
> Kplex12
> 
>  
> 
> Bye <3


	9. Shattered Voices

Hyunjin sighed as he hyung up the phone on chan "who was that"? Minho asked."take a guess, " Hyunjin said as he sat down next Minho "what did he want "? " he wanted me and you to come to meet him and talk things out," hyungjin said. "Maybe we should " Hyunjin looked at Minho like he just grew a second head "here me out on this let's just listen to what he has to say then leave "

Hyungjin sighed as looked up at the ceiling " fine I guess" he said as got up Minho smiled as he also got up. The two both headed out to go and meet chan.

 

****

Chan looked over out the window and watching people pass by not one of them was Minho or Hyunjin chan decided it best to leave now as the two weren't coming anytime soon. Just as he was getting up chan saw hyunjin and minho walk into the cafe "let's make this quick " hyunjin said as the two walked over an sat down.

Chan nodded in full understanding "first thanks for coming, and second I wanted to say that I'm sorry " minho and hyungjin looked at each other then back at the leader. " I know I haven't been the best leader to guys, I'm sorry for not understanding you 're feelings," chan said before he started crying.

Seeing Chan start to cry made Hyunjin also start to cry "I was being really selfish I thought we could just continue on like nothing ever happened, but deep down I knew that what; could never change or go away," chan said looking minho nodded in understanding as he wiped away his own tears.

"At the time it may not seem like I care but I do, I care deeply for Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin," Chan said expressing his feelings."I'm also sorry" Hyunjin said crying even more than before " I'm sorry and I take back everything I said to the others; I was just so, angry that they got hurt I couldn't do anything about it " Hyunjin explained as looked down.

"I glad we talked, but the biggest apologue goes to Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin: Just think if they woke to see us like this, they'd be  upset knowing how fast we fell apart,and I think it's time we also go visit them, "Minho said. Chan and Hyunjin nodded in full agreement as chan was about to speak all three of the phones buzzed. When they pulled out their phones they saw that Jisung texted into the group chat.

"I wonder want he wants, " they all thought as they opened the message and that's when sudden plagued them as they quickly got up out and ran out of the cafe.

 

****

"Where did Minho and Hyunjin go, " Woojin asked as he sat down on the couch next to Changbin " I have no clue as to where they could be, "he said looking at the oldest of the group."Now that I think about it I haven't seen Jisung either" woojin said; Changbin sighed "hyung do think things will get better'. Woojin shrugged his shoulders as he didn't have the right answer for changbin's question.

Seeing as only time will tell if things will get better or no all they could really do was hope for the best an hope that Felix, Seungmin and jeongin make it through this and return back happy and healthy.

Changbin was looking through twitter when jisung had texted into the group chat. When he opened the message he quickly hopped to his feet" hyung we need to go now " he said in a panic tone. Woojin looked at Changbin as he got up "what's wrong " woojin asked in confusion changbin had should him the message that Jisung had sent.

A wave of shock rushed through Woojin's body as he was in disbelief "he wouldn't " thought as looked at Chanbin "we need to find him " changbin said. Woojin nodded as the two rushed out of the dorm as they need to quickly find jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is everyone in a rush to find Jisung ? What's going to happen to him ? Tell me what you guys think in the comments down below and also tell me what you thought of this chapter. 
> 
> Also I tried really hard as much as I could to put a lot of motion in this chapter and I hope I succeeded. Happy Pride Month To Everybody
> 
> So before next chapter will based in Han"s point of view on whats been going on an maybe will also find out the reason the members are racing to find him.
> 
> Well till next time <3
> 
> My twitter   
> @Kplex12


	10. Update

**Hello everyone, so I wanted to give a small update as you can see i'm not dead. I just started my Junior year of high school and i have a lot of work to do at the moment not only that but, my computer is broken. I'm planning to get a new one soon also I have come under writers block with chapter 10 cause it's like I know what I want to say but, it just doesn't sound right when I type it out so hopefully that passes soon and I can get a new computer. An before you ask if I write them  on my phone it'll take even longer so i can only hope that i get a new computer or figure something out so i can post the next chapter.If wondering how i posted this , well im using my schools computer but anyway see you guys later <3 **

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah I hope you all enjoyed reading this an also I wondered what's gonna happen next?  
> also, monsta x shootout came on while writing this so yeah .  
> Anyway comment an tell what you think & what will be the hyungs reaction to? will they catch the shooter? we wont find out till the next chapter .  
> till next time  
> <3


End file.
